24 Hours To Figure It Out
by Supernaturalloverja
Summary: She is watching Alec fall apart in front of her and the only way to save him is to give up the first man she ever loved...loves? She just doesnt know anymore...MA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel

The crack of pool balls and the stench of alcohol filtered through the crowded bar. Crash was bursting at it planks with people due to the dreary weather outside. Rain had been pouring the entire day leaving a muddy and gray outdoors. Max leaned back in her wooden chair and took another swig of her beer as her eyes roamed the room. Her peeled off jacket lay splayed across the table and her sopping hair soaked into her t shirt.

"I am telling you Boo I think Normal has it out for me. He sent me all the way to sector 8 right before the rain started. You know what rain does to my hair." O.C. snapped self-consciously brushing her slender fingers through her matted curls. Max looked up as the sudden words from her friend dragged her from her thoughts.

"I doubt he has it out for you, it was probably just to save golden boy from a little water…" Max chuckled lightly as she looked up to see Alec roaming closer "…speaking of golden boy."

"Talking behind my back huh Maxie? I hope it was naughty." Alec smirked happily shuffling closer and plopping down in the seat across from Max. She took in his appearance and noticed that he was already partly dry. A loose beer was wrapped in his hand as he through his leather jacket over the back of his chair. His jeans almost left a river of water behind him and clung at his legs, so much from being saved from water.

"Oh, you have no idea" Max spat back with a sarcasm dripping smile. Alec wiggled his brow pleased and too another sip on his beer. Max noticed how she stared at his full lips a little too long after that but pushed the though aside and looked back to O.C. "So have you been cheating innocent bystanders out of their cash?"

"Maxie it isn't cheating. Actually I am helping them, if they are dumb enough to believe they can beat me then who knows what they would do with that money. I'm saving them from themselves." Alec replied seriously. He leered at her through his long lashes as a devilish grin spread across his face. Max couldn't help the smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Max said sweetly, "So, what number beer is that?" Max questioned as she took in the slightly glassy eyes appearance of the transgenic across from her.

"Just one, someone sent it over to me I am hoping for the hot red head in the corner." Alec replied taking a moment to wink in said girl's direction. Max swallowed back the slight nagging jealousy in the pit of her stomach as the girl spread her red lips into a smile.

"My bet is on Normal." O.C. piped up from her perch by the table. Alec cringed inwardly as he took in the possibility. The glassy look came back over his eyes for a moment and he rose with a shake of his head.

"I think I'm going to head out. See you around O.C. Bye Maxie." Alec smirked cockily before swaying out through the crowd and out the front door into the pelting rain. Max noticed the slight stagger he gave before catching himself on the doorframe and doubted that he only had one beer. She gave a disgruntled shake of her hair before seeing his abandoned leather jacket.

'Come on Alec, I'm going to kill you if you get sick.' Max rose up with a last gulp of her beer and snatched up the jacket, "I'll be right back O.C., Alec forgot this."

"Okay Boo I'll grab some more beers." Original Cindy stated before moving around her friend and up to the bar. Max made her way through the crowd and out the door only to see Alec standing in the middle of the drenched pavement of the street.

"Alec what are you doing?" Max called out, as he turned she moved closer and saw his bloodshot green eyes staring back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm always fine." Alec spoke back without even thinking about. The sway at the end however said otherwise.

"Sure you are, that's why I am always saving your butt." Max replied trying to cover up the underlying concern in the sarcastic remark, "What's up with you?"

"Yeah…I think…um…" Alec mumbled with a slight slur before tripping up a bit at his feet, "Somptin s'wrong…"

Max barely had time to stop her friends ungraceful decent to the floor as his knees gave out and his eyes rolled up in his head. His eyes only showed the whites before sealing completely before he hit the floor and his body lay limp in her frantic arms. "Alec! Alec!"

"You weren't supposed to follow him." A bitter voice breathed into her ear. Max snapped around with her fist in the air. She hit solid muscle and sent the familiar to the ground.

"What do you want?" Max bit out angrily with fist clenched and legs squared in front of Alec's limp and vulnerable form. Vulnerable… not a word she had ever used to describe Alec. Cocky yes, annoying yes, complete and total jerk yes, but vulnerable not so much.

"I'm just following orders." The familiar ground out from his too thin lips with a smile that didn't reach his dull gray eyes.

"Oh yeah, and what orders are those?" Max asked with a tilt of her head.

"Distract you." He stated darkly lowering his protective stance. Before Max had time to process the information she felt a prick on her neck and everything turned black.

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

"Max! Max! Boo, come on wake up!" A frantic voice shot through Max's mind as she opened her bleary eyes. The blurry figure above her sharpened in Original Cindy's face. "Are you okay?"

"Alec! Where is Alec?" Max blurted out desperately as she scanned the area around her.

"I thought he left? Max what happened?" O.C. questioned worriedly helping Max to her feet and looking to her for answers.

"I came out here and Alec he… something was in his drink….he…he passed out and then they knocked me out. They must have took him."

"Who Boo? Who took him?"

"I don't know there was this familiar and then everything is black." Max tried to explain anxiously as something white caught her eye. Slowly she removed a white slip of paper from her jacket pocket. Her eyes began to water as she skimmed over the words. O.C. looked over her trembling hands and let her jaw strain as she took in the note.

'_My Dear 452,_

_We have taken 494 or Alec as you insist to call it. If you would like to see him alive again then you will come to us willingly. With all the trouble you have caused however there is something else we need as well. Bring us eyes only. If you do not come along with eyes only then 494 will be terminated. I promise to __**not**__ be humane about it. Go to the old Warehouse by tomorrow evening, you know the one. _

_Sincerely,_

_White.' _

"He has Alec! White has Alec!" Max exclaimed fearfully the note almost crumbling in her clenched hands.

"We will figure out Boo…"

"I can't bring them eyes only! How am I supposed to choose?"

"I don't know…" O.C. stuttered softly looking upon her breaking friend.

"I need to call Logan." Max stated finally, taking O.C.'s offered cell phone and pressing in the digits with more force than needed.

"Hello." A groggy voice beckoned over the line.

"Logan, White took him…" The response was quick so she didn't have to think about it in her jumbled brain. Even her super charged and petri dish made genes could not handle this.

"Max what are you talking about? White took who?" Logan wondered, his voice rising with the tension.

"Alec, he took Alec." Max admitted pitifully a lone tear escaping over her bottom lid before she could blink it away.

"Why? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but…" Max paused as she took in her options. What was she supposed to say? I want you to come and die for Alec. Or maybe he is going to die because they want you but I don't want you to come. "Just track this phone and I will call if I need help."

"I don't want you going there alone."

"They took him to get to me!" _'and you' _Max mentally edited, "I have to get him back."

"This isn't your fault, we will think of something other than putting yourself at risk."

"Logan we need him! He can't die because of me!"

"After all the times you have saved his life he wouldn't want you to give up like this…"

"This isn't giving up…I need him."

Only silence ensued after the heartfelt confession. Max closed her eyes and swallowed audibly as she heard the words which had spilled out. She couldn't take them back now to spare Logan's feelings; she didn't want to take them back. She needed Alec by her side. She was about to go into the lion's den to save somebody close to her and the one she needed most was who needed saving. Alec was always just a call away when she needed him but now…

"Please just stop arguing and do what I ask." Max pleaded softly across the phone.

"Okay. Just be careful, please."

"I will." Max assured before snapping the cellphone closed. While shoving the phone in her jeans pocket she strode over to her bike.

"Max where are you going?" Original Cindy called after her.

"To save Alec." And with that she revved up her bike and took off into the rain. The tiny droplets pricking across her skin and covering up her leaking eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec awoke to the feeling of cold. Bone chilling cold. He looked down through bleary eyes to see his bare chest, well that explained that. The second thing he noticed was the killer headache tearing through his temples. He blinked through a particularly painful pulse before taking in his surroundings. Gray walls, gray floors, metal chair under him, well somebody was boring. Then a shadow caught his attention in his peripherals. He tugged teasingly at his restraints and almost laughed at his inability to tear through the rope.

"Hello 494, it has been a while." A familiar voice cackled coolly close to his ear. Hot breathe slid revoltingly over the left side of his face and he grimaced at the realization of who the air belonged to.

"White." Alec spat through clenched teeth, the name almost burning his tongue, "I must say I love the décor."

"Always the kidder 494. Well, you should not seem nearly this resilient when 452 shows up so…" The blow was fast and hard, snapping Alec's head backward. He could already taste blood as a foot crashed into his ribcage.

"What's your plan White?" Alec coughed out trying to drag air back into his flustered lungs.

"452 will come to be the hero and save the damsel, that's you by the way. I doubt she will bring eyes only with her like I requested but we have ways of persuasion." Another boot to the chest left a resounding crack emanating from Alec's chest.

"She isn't coming White, I'm not that important. You grabbed the wrong guy."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short 494. She cares about you more than you know."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't i?" White snickered before sending another fist into Alec's cheekbone, "Even if she doesn't care about you, she doesn't want your blood on her hands."

"It is already on yours…literally." Alec spat back icily glaring towards the red tinged fist that battered him. He sucked in a breath as an elbow separated his shoulder from its socket and White let a flitter of a giggle spill from his lips.

"Watch your mouth 494."

"It's Alec." This time White pulled a black piece of plastic from his pants and pressed the metal tips into his side before pressing the red button. 1,000 watts shot through Alec's body in a shocking agony. His body convulsed of its own accord and his head snapped around with violent motions. His already limited chest seized up in agony and allowed in no air. For a while he even though that his heart had stopped pumping as well. Right when blackness began to eat away at the edges of his vision the current stopped.

"What were you saying 494?" White questioned haughtily.

"I..ts…Alc…" He slurred angrily struggling to keep his eyes focused and forward. White shook his head with a look of almost admiration.

"tsk tsk 494, you don't even know the worst of it yet. The plastic was pressed back into his flesh and the current shot back into his veins. Before Alec could even take account the pain his eyes rolled up in his head and he gave into the beckoning darkness for the second time that day.

~SUPERNATURALLOVERJA~

Max scanned the outside of the warehouse quickly before yanking open the front door. White turned from his chair and looked to her with face of pure glee. As he moved away from the chair Max saw the limp figure chained to it. Alec.

"452 how nice of you to join us." White welcomed sickeningly stalking closer to her. Guards tensed from the exits and around the transgenics as White got closer, "Where is eyes only?"

"Not here."

"Was that not our deal? I figured you would be unwilling in giving over your friend that is why I have a back up plan." Max tensed as White back up to Alec's limp form. As she took in Alec's appearance she noticed the slightly healed bruises. He cheek was a paling purple along with some slightly askew ribs in his chest. That's when she saw the four red welts along his side. Alec was shaking slightly also, putting the facts together she knew Alec had been tasered. Her jaw tightened at the realization and her eyes narrowed at White.

"Tell me where Eyes only is." White ordered sharply.

"No." Max ground out through her clenched jaw.

"Very well I did not want it to come to this but…" White droned off as he pulled a syringe from his pocket. He uncapped the needle with an evil grin and brought it to the crook of Alec's elbow, "Last chance 452."

"What is it?" Max wondered worry nagging in the pit of his stomach.

"A poison for transgenics. 494 will only have 24 hours after this is injected, I suggest you choose quickly." White stabbed the needle into the crook ok Alec's elbow. A blood curtailing scream broke from Alec's lips as he jerked awake to the burning pain traveling up his arm. He reeled the scream back in but couldn't help the pain etched on his features.

"No!" Max bellowed racing forward to the ailing man. White slipped a knife through Alec's restraints and let him tumble forward into Max's arms with a whimper. Max quickly turned him over and settled his head against his chest. Alec looked up at her through glazed eyes and gave a heartbreaking smile. Not his usual smart mouth grin but a broken and bare smile that mad tears prickle at the corners of her eyes.

"I's s'okay Maxie, m alright." Alec slurred clumsily as he struggled to keep his head upright. Max ran her fingers through his spikey hair and shook her head slowly.

"No you aren't Alec." Only silence replied as Alec looked up at her without the energy to argue differently. He struggled to hold his eyes open, fearing that if he blinked they would refuse to open. Max brushed a hand over his pale cheek and smiled sadly. Alec stared up into her warm and teary eyes for a moment before relinquishing his hold on consciousness. It would be okay now; he could sleep, because Max was there. She would fix everything like she always does. She would be there when he could open those beautiful hazel green orbs again. And that was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain cramped in the pit of Alec's stomach and spread all across his abdomen. It felt as if knives were being twisted and prodded under his flesh and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. A spasm raked over his weakened body and caused his limbs to twitch involuntarily. Every ounce of his strength went into trying to still the shakes which rattled him. Max would worry if she saw how much pain he was in. In his lifetime he had made Max worry enough. Slowly he peeled his eyes pen and stared up into her dark brown ones trying to bend his trembling lips into a smirk. He was sure it looked more like a grimace. His skin felt like it was on fire and Max felt so cool so he wrapped and twitching hand around her lean arm. The trembling was now reaching out in to his fingertips and he knew she felt the pressure of each seize on her sensitive skin but he couldn't move. It was selfish to stay there and make her worry but he just wanted it to end…one way or another.

Max looked down into his weary green eyes and mustered up and small smile. The smirk he attempted twisted horribly into a grimace and she could not keep the smile planted. His burning fingers wrapped tenderly around her arm. At first she thought it was her imagination and then the heat, but then she clearly felt trembling in his hand. She focused fully on the pulsing and felt his fingers twitch too. This wasn't good. His eyes were beginning to slip closed again so she ran her nails through his light brown hair with a ruffle.

"Stay with me Alec." She begged softly, his eyes reappeared lazily. "You're my only good company, it's too boring without you."

"So I'm good…company…now huh? Knew…you…l…liked me." His words were broken and hushed but the smile smirk perking at the corners of his full lips was enough to make Max grin.

"Well compared to White, you're alright."

"That h…hurts Max…Maxie." Alec chuckled hoarsely his weak frame trembling more ferociously now. Max felt a tear ripple over her cheek but didn't think to wipe it away before it had landed on Alec's. "Don't worry…Maxie…we…we've been thr…through worse."

"Says the guy who whined about a paper cut."

"It was car…card stock…Max." Alec defended weakly. But Max knew the difference, she understood that it was one thing to complain when you were fine and another when…she decided not to finish that thought.

"Aghh!" Alec moaned painfully rolling his head up to Max, "Please just make it end."

"Alec…"

"You can't tell…W…White where h…he is, I under…stand that just please Maxie it…it hurts."

Images of Ben cradled in her lap flashed through her mind as he begged for the same thing. Loosing Ban had been awful, killing him had messed her up. But, she couldn't loose Alec. She wouldn't come back from this, she couldn't.

"Tick tock 452. Tell me were Eyes Only is and this can all stop." White teased evily, "Maybe you need more of an incentive."

White pulled a gun from his waistband and aimed it for right in between Max's eyes. "Go ahead shoot me White, that would easier."

"Oh, I am not going to shoot you 452." The barrel swiveled downward and the trigger was pulled before even a transgenic could move. Alec jerked as the bullet stripped through the flesh and muscle in his thigh. He bit his tongue until he tasted blood to keep from screaming out.

"Alec!" Max screeched before pulling her jacket from her shoulders and pressing it to the wound. A shiver ran up her spine as her bare arms hit the cool air but she had no time to pay attention to that. Blood began to pool beneath Alec's out stretched leg at an alarming rate. She peeled away his jacket as well and pressed the other side of the wound. The heat which poured off him with the fabric in between caused her pause.

"Tell me were Eyes Only is!" White barked in frustration, "Or your 494 only has hours left to live."

"Don' do Max." Alex slurred haughtily. His tongue felt dry and thick in his mouth and eye lids felt so heavy. "Is gonna be kay."

"Stop saying that, I have to fix this…" Max was cut off by a scream. A scream of agony wrenched from Alec's mouth as he clutched desperately at his abdomen. He coughed wetly and specks of crimson coated his lips. Max stared wide eyed for a moment as his scream melted into whimpered and red began to trickle from his lips. "No, no come on Alec you are stronger then this! Just hold on!"

Alec's eyes began to droop again and Max shook at his shoulders only electing a groan. "494 this and order stay alive! Stay with me! Your mission isn't over!"

Her commands began to give way into beginning as his eyes slipped further towards oblivion, "Please don't leave me. I need you, not just as SIC. I… I love you."

"So, you can't leave me now. I just had a huge epiphany about what I want. Please!" Alec's eyes slipped open a crack and he stared up into her chocolate brown eyes. It would be okay if that was the last sight he saw.

"Love you too Maxie." The words were garbled and slurred but they sounded perfect to Max. The moment shattered as Alec's eyes rolled up in his head and his neck released all tension causing his head to droop. She clutched at him like she could keep him alive and felt tears drench her face in a waterfall.

"I'll tell you! I will tell you were Eyes Only is! Just make him better…"


	4. Chapter 4

Alec sat propped against the opposite side of the van with the antidote pumping through his veins. His skin was less of a sickly pallor and his eyes more focused but his head still dropped close to heaving chest.

"You shouldn't have done it Maxie." He groaned weakly rolling his wobbly neck upward to look at her through dark lashes.

"Whatever happened to selfish and self preserving Alec? The one that would be furious if I had let him…die." Max grumbled crossing her arms across her chest and putting on an over dramatic pout.

"He met you," Alec smiled sweetly before his smirk took over, "And you kicked it out of him."

Max began to shuffle over towards the charming transgenic with her own smirk edging. Her fingers had just barely grazed his arm when a grating voice filtered into their world.

"On your own side of the van 452." White barked from the front seat. Max was instantly reminded of the slick metal clipped around Alec's throat. It had been part of the deal.

_Flashback _

"_Here is the deal that you will accept if you wish to ever see 494's pretty eyes ever again." White gloated taking a few haughty steps forward, "I will administer the antidote to 494 but there will be some condition."_

"_I know I will tell you were Eyes Only is." Max snapped trying to move this along keeping her eyes astray from Alec's too peaceful features. As the seconds ticked his breathing was more raspy and farther in between just like the thrum of his heart._

"_Neither of us are stupid 452, I except that you will request to see that 494 is truly better before you tell us where exactly Eyes Only is. Am I correct?" Max gave a sharp nod pressing her palm more firmly to Alec's chest as the beating became less apparent. "Very well, I will also oblige to this, but you will both be accompanying us to this address."_

"_But…" Max stuttered in distress well there goes the plan of bluff and run._

"_I am not stupid either 452. Both you and 494 will be coming with us to the address you claim Eyes only is at. If he is in fact there then I will release both you and 494."_

"_Fine, I'll come but Alec…494…is injured he doesn't need to…"_

"_I believe he does 452. I know of your self-sacrificing tendencies and I also know that you would not risk 494, speaking of not taking risks…" White stalked forward and kneeled beside Max and the crumpled form in her arms. She couldn't help the growl that rumbled past her lips as he leaned to close to her Alec. Her Alec? Where did that come from? White grinned at the response and pulled out a metal ring._

"_What is that?" Max questioned tucking Alec closer to her chest. Almost disappointed that there was no juvenile response coming from his lips._

"_Insurance," White spat before unlocking it and hooking it around Alec's pale and sweaty neck, "This 442 is a shock collar. Do not try anything and there will be no need for it."_

_Max bit into her lower lips as White locked the thing in place. White looked up at her, far too close for comfort and withdrew a syringe. "Do we have a deal 452?"_

"_Yes." Max ground out from her clenched jaw. With that White stabbed the needle into the crook of Alec's elbow and pressed the plunger._

"_Now lets go."_

_End Flashback_

"Your own side." White snapped again threatening to let his finger twitch over the buzzer.

"Hey, it's the closest we got to getting a room so quit complaining." Alec snapped. Max glared at him with pursed lips pleading him to just be quit for once.

"I don't like I like this attitude 494." White snapped pressing down on the thick red button. The response was almost instant as Alec began to thrash and jerk wildly. His teeth remained clenched trying to hold in a scream of agony as the current of electricity continued through his body.

"Stop it!" Max cried out resisting the urge to clutch Alec's twisting form. The jerking came to a halt and Alec let his jaw slacken.

"I suggest you keep your boyfriend quit back there if you know what's good for him." White chuckled evilly.

Max didn't dignify the comment with a response and instead turned her attention back to Alec. As she slid back to her side she took in his appearance. The way his chest heaved every breathe and slight trembles still spread through his arms and fingers. How his eyes had gone slightly bleary and he winced trying to sit up.

"Which way?" The driver asked in complete monotone. Max swallowed hard thinking of the poor oblivious Logan so unaware that his supposed love was bringing his death. For a moment she considered making a run for it then her gaze caught Alec's. She breathed in sharply at the pain evident on his face. As he caught her gaze the mask fell back into place and she stared at perfectly marbled stone. The only thing giving him away being the concern in his eyes and the slight twinkle of mischief in those bright green orbs.

"Which way?" The inpatient driver barked again this time with feeling. White looked back and she caught sight of the buzzer again. Without another thought of Logan, or anything else for that matter, she stared straight at the man.

"Right."


	5. Chapter 5

Logan was in the middle of new research for a mission he had scrapped together for Max when he got the door burst through. He swerved around to stare at White who had a gun poised in in between his eyes. Max stood stock still beside him, unrestrained, with a look of almost remorse playing over her pretty features.

"What's going on Max?" Logan faltered as he watched another transgenic be forced inside, Alec. Max grimaced at his question but made no move to reply. White grinned at the scene in front of him before pressing forward.

"Go ahead answer him 452. Tell him about how you sold Eyes Only out…" White spat happily, a grin splitting his face.

"I'm so sorry Logan they were going to kill him." Max attempted to explain, tears sprouting in the corners of her eyes.

"Kill?..." Logan's dark eyes shot to Alec who had one arm braced against the wall and a white bandage around his thigh. Alec gazed at him through glazed eyes, actual sorrow showing through them. Logan glared back until he saw the gauze wrapped around his thigh and the silver ring around his neck.

"What a touching apology but I have things to do, places to be, so let's get his done." White broke in causing Logan to step back hesitantly. "Touch him Max."

"What?" Max spat out, taking an involuntary step back from Logan. White waved the little red button in front of her face and Alec tensed from his position by the door.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" White questioned proudly with another shake of the shocking device.

"Yes." Alec ground out with more exuberance then Max thought he could muster from his battered body. The shock was fast and only lasted a few moments but it drained the last of Alec's energy and he went down in a gasp of pain. Max blurred over and caught him before his head met hardwood and helped him into a seated position.

"Now 452, I am getting impatient and when that happens I get…twitchy." White sneered with a twitch of his finger almost pressing the button down and causing Max and Alec to grimace. A hearty laugh dripped from his white teeth.

"Don'…mak…make….her do…th…this." Alec pleaded cautiously leaning his head against Max's tensed arm.

"How sweet, 494 has a tender heart." White cackled with a face splitting grin, "Now 452. I will not be so nice or quick next time

Max shook her head shakily before standing on unsteady feet. With tears beginning to flow over her cheeks she stepped closer to Logan. She outstretched her hand and he closed his eyes, resisting the urge to step back. When she was inches away a metallic snap resounded and something slammed into her full force.

**Hi this is supernaturalloverja,**

**I am sorry that this chapter is so short but i have been really busy. I will try to make the next one longer and write it more quickly.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rage fueled Alec's battered body as he saw the tears drip down Max's cheeks. His fingers clawed at the medal around his throat until it began to give way. With one final grasp the ring snapped and Alec bolted upward and through the air. He did the first thing that came to his jumbled mind and barreled into Max full force. They went down in a heap and he groaned in agony as his leg hit the hardwood at the bullet wound ripped more. Max sat in shock for a moment before helping Alec into a seated position and leaning him against her chest, looking at his raw neck with heartache.

A harsh clapping brought them out of their moment causing both heads to jerk up and glare at White. He let a sleazy smile drip over his mouth, trying to cover his snarl, "Always the hero 494. This, however, does not have a happy ending."

"You calling me Prince Charming?" Alec snapped teasingly a smirk overtaking his grimace. As White glared Max tightened her grip on Alec's upper body even with his groan of discomfort.

"I tried to make this easy on you…"

"This is making it easy? Well you must be going soft."

"But I am through! Either 452 kills Eyes Only right now or I put bullet between her eyes and then you 494." White shrieked before regaining composure, "So, 452…"

Max took a gulp before raising up from beside Alec and moving towards Logan. Thoughts raged through her over exhilarated brain with each shuffle over her feet and she pressed her lips into a thin line trying not cry out.

Five steps away…

She didn't want die. She may seem all self-sacrificing but what would this even accomplish.

Four steps away…

She looked at Alec, he seemed almost pitying, and Max didn't need pity.

Three steps away…

No, that wasn't pity is was just sorrow and pain. He wouldn't mind taking her place.

Two steps away …

This was her battle she didn't want him to take her place, yeah, this was her battle and she wasn't going down without a fight.

One step away…

She was going down guns blazing.

"It's Max."

"What?" White questioned being taken off guard. Max swiveled on her feet, careful not to brush Logan, and stared coldly at the man in front of her.

"I said my name is Max."

"Is that what you want it to read on your gravestone?"

"Oh, so now I get a gravestone. I must be moving up on the ladder."

"You know, Max, I'm done giving chances for you and Prince Charming." White snarled through bared teeth. He raised gun and cocked it to the side taking a few glides forward so she couldn't escape. "Bye Max."

Before Max could part her lips the bullet left the barrel of White's shining gun and everything seemed silent. Until the sound of a body hitting the floor broke through. The pain Max felt in her chest was immeasurable, but it wasn't from a scrap of metal. It was from her heart breaking as she hit the floor for the second time that day. And this time Prince Charming didn't ride away unscathed.


	7. Chapter 7

Max lay frozen on the floor in complete shock. If possible even her heart was frozen in between beats. Slowly she allowed her eyes to wander down and almost gagged as she saw the blood speckled over her clothing and flesh. Alec's blood. Her breathe began coming faster and she raised her hand to her mouth to try and hold in the oxygen. She could taste the irony tang of the red liquid as it touched her lips and she snapped back her face from the appalling touch. Everything seemed silent to her over exhilarated senses until a gasping sound pushed through. Her ear twitched as her wide brown eyes snapped to the cause of such a pitiful sound and she pulled from her chance to lean over him.

Alec didn't even have the strength to press his hands over the wound in his chest. He stared dumbly for a moment as blood began to pump from the wound and soak through his t shirt before pooling around his crumpled form. At first pain didn't register and then he made the stupid move of breathing and all the agony rushed in. His breathe came in and out more as a gasp and a coppery liquid had pooled at the back of his throat. He blinked a few times to bring the face over him into focus before staring up into wide, beautiful brown eyes.

Logan sat on weathered couch feeling absolutely useless. He sat there as the bullet zoomed for the heart of the one he loved. He sat as another man leaped in front of said bullet. He sat there as he realized that his love was not being returned. He sat there as every came into focus, he saw the fact that the two transgenics in front of him were in love and there was nothing he could do. He sat there as everything fell apart, he saw the fact that one of those transgenics was dying and there was nothing the other could do. He sat there and knew what he had to.


	8. Chapter 8

"Just do it Max. Just touch me, it's okay." Logan pleaded quietly to the broken woman. Max twisted around with confusion marring her features.

"I can't do that Logan…" Max begged softly as she stared up at his determined face.

"Yes you can Max. I know that you love him…" His voice was soft and without resentment. She almost wished he would be upset and yell but that wasn't Logan. That wasn't the man she had almost fallen for.

"But…i…" Max stammered helplessly from beside her bleeding out hero. Alec coughed wetly and blood speckled his full lips as his flashing green eyes began to dim. She lifted her head back to Logan as his voice cut through.

"It's okay Max. I can see it now, and I know it's been there for a while I just didn't want to believe it."

"I am so sorry Logan."

"I know Max. I also know that you need to save Alec."

"But Logan I can't…"

"Listen Max. I love you. I always have and I always will, no matter how short always becomes. I know that it isn't your fault or Alec's fault or my fault that you don't love me back, at least not the way I love you. So please, since I can't give you that fairy tale happy ending let me do this for you Max. You need Alec… You love Alec, and you need to save him."

"I can't kill you Logan. I will never forgive myself if you die."

"But if you let Alec die then you'll only resent me and your choice."

"I would never…"

"You know its true Max. Just kiss me one last time?" Logan asked quietly moving forward in his seat.

Max turned to the cursed man who had started all this and clenched her jaw. "Do you swear that if I do this you will leave and let me get help for Alec?"

White nodded stiffly with his gun held lax at his side. Max sucked in air before laying Alec down gently and scooting away on her knees. She kneeled beside Logan before standing, he took her face in his hands and she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he began to shake. With careful and precise moves she levered him to the ground and kept her arms around him in skin to skin contact.

She looked up with a fluid movement and sent a piercing look towards White, "Now get the hell out."

White smirked before waltzing towards the door and leaving without a glance back in the broken people in his wake. Max clutched Logan close and pressed her lips to his creased forehead as he struggled against the embarking blackness.

"I love you Max." The words came out as a last struggling breathe before his eyes closed and his body went limp in her embrace. She swallowed thickly and pulled him closer for one last hug.

"Goodbye Logan."


	9. Chapter 9

"Goodbye Logan."

"White I am going to ki…" Max growled turning on her heals but let the threat die from her lips as she realized there was only empty space. She took a moment to look for him before Alec caught her eye again. She blurred to his side and lifted him gently to her arms. As she cradled him to her chest she could feel the jerky movement that had become his breathing and the gentle puff of air that escaped his lips.

"Don'… think..Ima…gon…make it…outta this one." Alec slurred softly into her shirt before his head lulled back and he could stare up into her dark eyes.

"You…you're going to be fine." Max choked out pressing her palm into the bloody hole in Alec's chest. He hissed out in pain at the pressure and Max winced in sympathy. They stared at each other for moment before Max bent forward and pressed her lips to Alec's. Max was startled by the metallic tang of blood until it was smothered by the taste of pure Alec. The kiss was gentle and warm but vibrating with passion and they pressed closer.

Their lips stayed sealed and moving in a rhythmic motion until Max felt Alec still. She moved back, lips still puckered, to see Alec's eyelids. The jerky motion of his chest which proved we was alive had bucked and settled into nothing.

"Love you Maxie." Alec breathed out before his head rolled slightly into Max's chest and he stilled completely. Max pulled his limp form in close and let ragged gasps burst forth. Tears streamed down her face and she gasped for breathe tangling her fingers in the fabric of Alec's shirt.

/

Max continued CPR for ten minutes until Alec finally revived with a pain filled gasp. In a blur of motion Max pulled Alec from the ground and blurred for the motorcycle she knew was parked out front. She hesitated for a moment at the doorway as she thought of Logan. Lying dead and cold because of her, but as soon as she thought of Alec in her arms still holding on, she blurred forward.

/

Max had been sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair for a total of six hours. She stared blankly at patient in the pale green bed and breathed a sigh of relief at the steady beat of the heart monitor. He would live and that's all the she cared about right now. He was all she cared about right now.

"I love you too."


End file.
